late00searly10sfandomcom-20200213-history
The late 2000s and early 2010s Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the Late 2000s/Early 2010s wiki! The people most likely to feel nostalgia from reading the following paragraph are likely in 6th - 11th grade currently, between the ages of 11 and 17. The Late 00s/Early 10s era was one that was extremely similar to the 2000s, however starting to break away from the classic 2000s. What Is Your Childhood Era? Late 2000s Early 2010s Mid 2010s If you were born in the mid-2000s (2004 - 2006)... If you were born in this time period, your childhood was spent between 2007 - 2018. During the earlier section of your core childhood, you had Wow Wow Wubbzy, Noggin, Moose and Zee, Yo Gabba Gabba, Suite Life on Deck, and Boomerang. During the later section of your core childhood, you watched Amazing World of Gumball, Avatar the Last Airbender, Fish Hooks, Total Drama Island, Kick Buttowski, Regular Show, Tuff Puppy, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Penguins Of Madagascar, Star Butterfly and Adventure Time. You're a very fine middle ground between the 2000s and 2010s kids. As for video games, you had a Wii, Ds, Ps3, or Xbox 360. The most notable games you had were New Super Mario Bros, Mario Hoops 3-on-3, LittleBigPlanet, Mario Kart Wii, Super Mario Galaxy, and Wii Sports Resort. You may have also had a Playstation 2, 3DS, or Wii U. When playing outside, you often bought your Nerf Gun (normies had the Maverick pistol), your Skitter, your Scooter, and Ty Beanie Babies. You fondly remember going to a park and deciding whether to take the tube slide and get electric shocked, or take the curvy slide and get dizzy. All the while, you listened to Bad Romance, Baby, Dynamite, Poker Face, and Call Me Maybe on your parent's 1st gen Ipad. You also played Angry Birds and Clash of Clans on there. You probably snuck on your dad's Windows 7 to log onto Roblox, Club Penguin, Neopets or Animal Jam . Hell, you also probably watched smosh or fred on old youtube, lying about your age just incase there was a certain video you wanted to view. Of course, playing Peggle or other BigFish games was also an option, but you knew hamsterball was ALWAYS your favourite. Oh, and who can forget the days trading ZhuzhuPets? All in all, the Late 2000s/Early 2010s were an amazing era of culture, taking the best of both the 2000s and 2010s and combining them. Trust me when I say no one blames you for the shitstorm of the Late 2010s. That falls on kids born from 2009 - Present. -Edited by Jagriel Wrong Decade? if your older and had nostalgia for a prior era? then go to the late 90s and early 2000s wiki. https://late90searly00s.wikia.com/ If You Want Modern Trends, Then Go To the late 2010s and early 2020s wiki. https://late2010searly2020swiki.fandom.com/wiki/Late_2010s_and_early_2020s_Wiki (In Development) Notice for Editors This wiki is ONLY for late 2000s early 2010s stuff. Do not write articles about ANYTHING from after 2017 and before 2006. Latest activity What Is Your Favorite Show? Adventure time Gravity Falls Steven Universe Star vs the forces of evil Category:Browse Category:Websites Category:Wikis